Partners in Crime
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Tanaka and Shimizu are the leaders of the Dangerous Four, a notorious group of criminals responsible for a string of robberies across Miyagi. As they take their activities to Tokyo and catch the eye of the Tokyo Metropolitan police, who are out to get their blood, will they be able to remain partners in crime or will they lose everything in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**Got this idea after watching this amazing video on Youtube by Suncelia called "Partners in Crime" on how Tanaka and Shimizu work with Nishinoya and Tora to bring chaos to the city around them. Always wanted to read more about it and thought I would try my luck with a police au so here it is! Its going to be around three to four chapters so here is the first one!**

It was a quiet day in Aoba Johsai café, the sound of jazz music filling the atmosphere with a calmness that made Kindaichi was to fall asleep. He prevented himself from doing so however; the main barista of the café cannot allow himself to fall asleep on the job.

The café was sparse at this hour in the afternoon, where most people would be out working or at school. One lone couple sat on one of the tables, their hands intertwined as they looked into each others eyes. The guy had a shaved head and looked very much like a thug, unlike the woman who sat across him who appeared like an actress from a movie. Even Kindaichi found himself blushing as she put a hand on her lover's cheek, a smile on her face as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

Which was why the last thing he expected was for them to be taking out guns and pointing them straight at his head, his hands going straight in the air as he opened his mouth to scream.

"Now then. Don't you dare scream or I'm gonna blow a hole through the back of yer head," the bald man grinned as his partner smiled.

"Ryu, you wouldn't want to dirty the new jacket I bought for you that cost so much, wouldn't you?"

"Of course not, Kiyoko my love," he smiled as he turned back his attention to Kindachi, sweat beading his brow as the woman stepped forward, her gun a beautiful ivory colour, deadly as the woman wielding it as black eyes flashed behind black frames.

"You will hand us the money and we will leave you unharmed. If you dare so much call the police," she smirked as Kindaichi caught sight of a red purse placed underneath the table they had been seated at earlier, her gun moving to touch his forehead as he squealed, "you are all going to go boom."

"Please! I'm just a barista and we only opened a few months ago! We barely have enough to survive…"

"Ora! Don't you dare talk back to my love like that!" Tanaka roared as he cocked his gun, the safety now off as Kindaichi quickly moved to take out the money from the cashier, a dinging sound of it opening filling the air as he hastily stuffed thousands of yen into the bags they shoved in his face. Tanaka's eyes remained sharp as Kiyoko bagged the money and hoisted them over her shoulders, Tanaka doing the same as he grinned through shark-like teeth.

"Thank you very much. We did enjoy your coffee," he grinned as he and his love walked out hand in hand, his boisterous laughter filling the air as a black van rolled up along the sidewalk, the side door bursting open for a small guy wearing a shirt reading "Ace in the hole" to grab the bags and dump them into the van. Tanaka leaped in first before helping Kiyoko on board, ever so careful to make sure she didn't fall as he moved to kiss her on the lips, their driver shouting something about making out later as they sped away, leaving Kindaichi with an empty cashier and a slack look on his face as he slumped in his seat.

…

"That was almost too easy. What should we do next?" Tanaka laughed as he counted off the money in their hideout. The Dangerous Four, which was what they called themselves, were a group of notorious criminals who had been on the run from authorities for the past year. Lead by the delinquent turned arsonist Tanaka Ryunosuke, accompanied by his lady and girlfriend, Shimizu Kiyoko, they made an amazing duo with their partners in crime, Tora and Nishinoya.

Shimizu smiled as she counted out the cash, murmuring under her breath on how they could finally get the house they wanted out in the countryside, where no one would bother them and they could live all alone, protecting their children from the outside world. It had been her dream to live away from the city, having had been bombarded by the noise around her her entire life and never having a moments peace.

Tanaka never forgot the moment his eyes fell on Kiyoko.

_He knew her from his teenage days at Karasuno High School, where she had been a year older than him. On the first day of school, she had been helping to greet the new students and show them around campus, the sakura blossoms falling around her making her look like a goddess from heaven. Tanaka had felt his mouth drop as she turned to look at him, her eyes staring straight into his soul as she smiled._

"_I… um.. marry me, Miss! You're so beautiful, I want you to be my bride right now!" he yelled right in front of all the students and parents flooding into the school. Most of them stared at him before breaking into laughter, some of the parents steering their children away from him. Tanaka never had a good look on him considering he had dyed his hair blonde to enhance his delinquent reputation of being the 'Murderous Crow' and thought he would never be able to have a woman as pure as Kiyoko love him back._

_Kiyoko smiled as she walked towards him, her black hair flying in the wind as she stood a few feet apart from Tanaka, close enough for him to make out the shape of her eyes and smell the perfume that lingered on her uniform. It reminded him of rose, the beautiful flower resembling her perfectly as she grinned._

"_I would if you can sweep me off my feet."_

_Ever since then, he had been pursuing her all the time, waiting for her outside of school, escorting her to classes and bearing his teeth at those boys who dare to come near her. The only people he allowed near her were Nishinoya and Tora, his fellow brothers in the gang business and they knew that she was off limits the moment they saw their boss around her. They also knew they never stood a chance to get her hand; Kiyoko only had eyes for Tanaka._

_Then one day, Tanaka had been late from finishing class after being held back in the Principals office for having smashed some furniture several days ago. As he stood in the office, he could roughly make out Kiyoko's form standing outside the school gates, her hand moving to tuck her hand behind her ear as she looked upwards to where he was. She had become familiar to which window Tanaka normally lurked behind after having gotten into so many fights over the years._

_Today also happened to be the day that she graduated. Tanaka felt so bad about having to be called in at such a time when he had one thing on his mind before the love of his life walked out of those gates for the final time : confessing his love for her, properly._

_As the principal droned on and on about how he was going to get expelled, he noticed a group of boys from a different school surrounding her, most of them bulky and towering over her by a few heads as one of them grabbed her roughly by the arm. She protested as they dragged her away, Tanaka's heart racing as he recognized one of the boys turning to look straight in his eyes, holding up the middle finger in his face when he recognized him._

_Kawasaki of the Iron Wall Gang. They were a well known gang of crushing those smaller ones who stood against them and Tanaka had a run in with them many a time. One time he managed to send one of their best, Aone and Futakuchi into the hospital near the point of death and he never regretted having done that since they had mentioned wanting to mess around with Kiyoko and that he didn't have the balls to do anything with her._

"_Hey, Tanaka! Get back here!" the principal yelled as Tanaka burst out of his office, his feet carrying him out of the school within minutes. He didn't care if he left everything in school or if he was wearing his indoor shoes. His heart pumped hard against his chest as he ran down the road, the place deserted as he heard a scream._

"_Kiyoko!" he yelled as he turned the corner into an alley, his eyes widening when he saw what had been done. Kiyoko was sobbing on the ground, half of her clothes torn from her body. Her body had bruises and her glasses lay broken on the ground where someone had crushed them under their foot. Kawasaki held her neck as he straddled her hips, a predatory grin on his face when Tanaka exploded, his yells filling the air as he rushed forward, reaching to take out his pocket knife as he charged._

_He didn't recall what happened other than there being a lot of blood and screams. By the time it ended, the floor had more than one severed finger and blood coated most of the gang members present. Kawasaki was on his knees, clutching his legs from where Tanaka had cut off the part that doesn't shine, a pathetic squeal escaping his lips as he begged for mercy._

"_I didn't mean to man! It was just a joke."_

_Tanaka didn't say a word as he slit Kawasaki's throat, his hands clawing at his throat as he collapsed on the ground, the life bleeding out of his eyes as Tanaka continued to stab him over and over, even after his body stopped moving. _

_He didn't care if he was dead. He didn't care if he was sentenced to life in prison for this._

_No one violated Kiyoko._

_No one!_

"_Ryu! Please, stop!" Kiyoko begged as she flung her arms around him, a spurt of Kawasaki's blood splashing onto her face. She didn't move from her position, her body pressing into Tanaka's as she wept, telling him she was sorry for making him go through all of this. Tanaka didn't want to hear any of that when she had just been assaulted; he would never let anyone who did this to her live._

"_Kiyoko. I love you. I love you with all my heart and I will lay down my life to protect you. So run away with me. Let's run away and do as our hearts desire and I promise that I will make you the happiest woman in the world."_

_Kiyoko answered by pressing her lips against his, Tanaka slightly shocked from how sudden it was as he deepened the kiss, savouring her taste as they kissed in a pool of blood and death, their arms wrapped around one another to protect them from the cruel world that they lived in._

Ever since that they, they had been on the run and making a name for themselves in the underworld. Kiyoko was a well known assassin, seducing men with her looks before ending them with a slit to their throat or poison. Although Tanaka didn't agree with other men touching Kiyoko or even laying their eyes on her, she always promised to make sure they paid for what they did, which she did.

Tora and Nishinoya found them a year after they went into hiding, pledging their allegiance into the team and helping them out with their heists. Together, they made a tag team to be reckoned with; Tora could do just about anything with vehicles and Nishinoya was an expert in cracking code and making bombs. Tanaka did what he did best, which was blowing holes into people's skulls and making sure they didn't live to see the next day.

"Come on, man! We've robbed just about every other store in Miyagi! I say we hit Tokyo next and make a name for ourselves!" Nishinoya called from the bed where he had been sat assembling more guns for them to play with while Tora was checking out a porn magazine on the couch. Tanaka turned to his love for confirmation, her black eyes meeting his as she nodded.

"I think its about time we make known who we are," she smiled as Tanaka smiled, moving over to give her a kiss before carrying her to the bed, kicking Nishinoya off in the process as he proceeded to pepper kisses on her neck.

"Come on man! Get a room already!" Nishinoya groaned as he and Tora slunk off, Kiyoko smiling as she kicked off her shoes and her hands moved to Tanaka's shirt to begin ripping it off.

"How about we have a little fun now, shall we?" she smiled as Tanaka's hands found their way to her skin.

…

"Seriously, whats this about now?" Oikawa groaned as Iwaizumi smacked him upside the head, making the officer wince. It was early in the morning and while they had to go for their morning meetings at eight am every day, that didn't stop Oikawa from whining about it and driving his partner, Iwaizumi up the wall.

Sugawara and Daichi were sat at their table, their eyes trained to the board in front where Ushijima, the chief of the Tokyo Metropoliton Police was moving to talk about a string of recent crimes that had taken place in the city.

"Ushiwaka! Can we go yet?" Oikawa called out as Iwaizumi locked him in a head lock to shut him up. Their supervisor didn't bother about one of his subordinates being strangled to death at the back as he got back to work, his hand moving to point to pictures of four people, three men and one woman on the screen.

Daichi sucked in a breath as he recognized the girl from his school days. He and Sugawara had come from Karasuno as well and while they only knew Tanaka through his string of delinquent activities and that Nishinoya and Tora were no better at keeping to the law, Kiyoko was a surprisingly addition to the group. While there had been rumours of her being the cause of the Iron Wall gang killings the day of their graduation and that Tanaka had killed them because of something they did to her, Daichi never thought it would make her fall for him and turn into an accomplice in turning Miyagi into their personal playground.

"Daichi," Sugawara whispered as he squeezed his partner's hand, Daichi's tense body relaxing ever so slightly as he focused on Ushijima's report.

"We've received news of an increasing string of robberies in Tokyo by this particular group. While they have been focused in Miyagi for a while, they have turned their focus to Tokyo and are now on a robbing spree. Yesterday they broke into several banks and they also broke into a few clothing and jewelry stores. Even though the police have been trying to catch them, as you can see, they are rather good at evading us. We have put up wanted posters around Tokyo of them so its only a matter of time for the public to alert us. You are to remain vigilant in your patrols and report to me any activities regarding the Dangerous Four's activities. This meeting is adjourned."

With the meeting finally over, Daichi turned to look at his fellow officers. Bokuto was snoring away at his table, Kuroo by his side as he gathered up the files and poked Bokuto in the side to wake him up, nearly sending them man slamming his head against the sharp corner of the desk behind him. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were still bickering, with Iwaizumi chasing Oikawa out of the room as others sighed at their antics as they returned to their offices.

"You think we will ever bring them to justice?" Sugawara asked as Daichi sighed.

"I just hope we will be able to bring them in. Alive."

…

The Tokyo night skyline was dotted with dazzling lights from the buildings and cars zipping through the streets. Even at this hour, dozens of people roam the streets of Tokyo, all of them heading to their destinations as the couple watched them from above, glasses in their hands as Tanaka sighed.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you looked?" he whispered as Kiyoko blushed, never failing to do so whenever Tanaka told her that. She always saw him as her savior and the kind boy who would do anything to protect her. When she had first met him, she thought he was a bit rough around the edges but she felt her heart going out for him the more she talked to him.

She always wanted a man as strong, brave and kind as him.

Both of them were celebrating their second year anniversary of being together in a high class restaurant reserved for the underworld citizens of the city. All around them, members of the yakuza and their loved ones dined to their hearts desire, letting themselves drown in love and wine for the night as the night went on. Kiyoko was dressed in a long red wine dress they had got from their latest heist at a gown shop while Tanaka had nabbed an ivory suit that brought out his dark eyes. As he swirled the wine in his glass, he didn't miss the fact that they were missing matching rings that so many of the couples around them wore and he made a point to push things up a notch soon.

"I wonder. If I had never talked to you back then when you were a first year, would I be this happy? Even though we have to fear for our lives every day, I would never take back the simple boring life I had when I was in Karasuno," she whispered as her hand clutched Tanaka's, his fingers giving hers a good squeeze as he smiled.

"I would kill over and over to have you by my side. And I will always love you, no matter what," he smiled as they raised their glasses, clinking them together before pressing their lips to their glasses.

"To us, partners in crime and in love. Forever and ever."

**Please comment and review! It would really make my day considering I'm ill at the moment.**


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day Tanaka was going to propose to Shimizu Kiyoko. He had been planning to do this since the moment they met but he never knew how to ask her properly about it.

So what better way to do it than to rob a jewelry store?

"Welcome!" the sales girl, Yachi smiled as Tanaka and Shimizu walked in, followed by Nishinoya and Tora who looked like they were friends tagging along for a special event. Shimizu was dressed in a simple white dress, the sleeveless top revealing her pale and smooth skin as the girl sighed. She wished she could be as beautiful as her.

"_Ah, the guy is so lucky. She has such a pretty beautiful mole on her cheek and her glasses make her look so smart! Her clothes fit her body so well and her chest… much better than mine," _Yachi cursed internally as Tanaka brought Kiyoko to a display of wedding rings, his fingers intertwined with hers as he whispered into her ear something that made her blush as she pointed to one of them.

Yachi was too focused to thinking how beautiful they looked together that she didn't notice that the jewelry store was now surprisingly empty and quiet, the only customers remaining were the four of them.

"Excuse me, miss! Can you come over here for a bit please?" Tanaka called as she rushed over, her heels clicking on the carpet as she tried not to run any scenarios in her mind of tripping over the carpet, possibly smashing into the glass and scarring her face along with losing precious jewelry, which could lead to her losing her job and any chances of her getting married in the process and she would probably have to flee to the streets and beg for money…

Yachi gave herself a mental slap as she steadied herself, puffing out her chest as much as it could as she plastered on a smile, making her way to the happy couple as she asked, "Welcome to Hitoka Jewelry Store. How can I help you?"

It was just a standard question. She always asked it and never expected anything crazy to come from it.

Like a gun being pointed to her head as Tanaka grinned, "We will take the whole lot, right after the lot the joint."

Yachi shrieked as Kiyoko raised her weapon, Nishinoya moving to secure the door while Tora pointed a gun at her colleague manning the counter behind her. The poor guy shrieked as he put his hands behind his head, his freckled face filled with fear as she begged for mercy.

"Come on now, just give us the jewelry and we will be on our merry way. And if you even dare to try and call the cops on us," Tanaka grinned as Tora held up a ticking time bomb in his hands, Yachi's insides ready to melt as Kiyoko finished her lover's sentence, "We will blow you up."

"Alright! Alright! Take it and go!" Yachi squealed as Tanaka clicked the gun, Yachi's screams filling the air as he shot the wall very close to where her colleague had been trying to scramble out of the door as he clicked his tongue, "How about this? You leave the store to us, we will bag what we want and you leave afterwards, got it?"

"I think we should gag them up!" Nishinoya grinned as he whipped out rope from his backpack as Tora sighed, "We better don't stay here for too long, boss. The cops might come soon if we're not careful."

"Let them come. Today is a special moment," Tanaka said as he pointed the gun at Yachi as the girl bit back the tears springing from her eyes.

"Get the jewelry out, now."

Quickly, she somehow managed to open the top of the cabinet despite how much her hands were trembling as she pulled out the tray of glimmering diamond rings, Tanaka's eyes softening for just a moment as he reached for the ring Kiyoko had picked out earlier, the metal cool under his hands as he turned to look at her. Kiyoko's blush was making him want to blush as well as he cleared his throat, tucking his gun in the back of his pocket before moving to take her hand in his.

"Shimizu Kiyoko, you mean the world to me and I loved you the moment I met you. I wish to remain by your side forever, even if the world were to burn around us, I will always remain by your side. Even if the cops come for us and try to take us down, I promise you, till death to us part," he smiled as he fitted the ring around her finger, the cool metal band slipping onto her ring finger as he said, "they will never take us alive. Shimizu Kiyoko, will you be my bride?"

Kiyoko responded by kissing him hard on the mouth, the texture of her lips sending Tanaka into a mad frenzy as Nishinoya and Tora clapped and whistled, smiling and laughing as they congratulated their best friends on their engagement as Yachi was torn between cheering for the happy couple or calling the cops to save them.

Her decision was made quickly as Tanaka's hand went to his gun and pressed the cool metal on her forehead, her mind whirling so hard she thought she might actually die from thinking too hard as he roared, "Ora! What are you guys waiting for?! Give us the merchandise or we're blowing up this place to kingdom come!" 

…

"This is getting ridiculous. Robbing a jewelry store in broad daylight just to propose to your girl? That guy has got balls," Kuroo whistled as Bokuto elbowed him in the ribs. Yachi was standing in front of Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who were trying to console her after her entire store had been robbed along with their funds as she tried to describe what had happened to them.

The Dangerous Four had been leading a string of robberies across town for the past week and it wasn't getting any better. No matter how many people claimed to have spotted them roaming in the streets or even getting a glimpse of them driving past, they could never catch up to them. It was either they were too good in hiding their tracks, or they blow up the place they had robbed in the process and left them a heck of a mess to clean up after.

"Man, Ushijima aint gonna happy with how things are going with his city going into the dumps," Bokuto sighed as he untucked a packet of cigarettes from his pocket, popping one in his mouth as he handed one to Kuroo, who gladly took it from him before lighting it up. He breathed in the smoke of tobacco, letting the nicotine in it ease his anxiousness of the situation as Daichi and Sugawara walked up to them, Daichi's nose wrinkling at them smoking as he groaned.

"You guys shouldn't be smoking on the job. It isn't good for our image," Daichi said as Bokuto waved his cigarette in the air.

"Not like we can do anything for now! We're not even close to catching this guys and it's even after we put up so many wanted posters of these guys!" Bokuto groaned as Oikawa pulled out a wanted poster from his pocket to show it to Yachi, whose eyes widened as they landed on the picture.

"Yes, that was them! I mean the woman looks so much more pretty in real life and the guy doesn't look as bad but yes, its them."

"Do you remember how their car looked like, their number, perhaps anything we could use to track them?" 

"I… I was too busy thinking if they would blow my head off. I'm so sorry, Officer Oikawa! I don't want to be the main reason they blow up the whole city because of my carelessness! Oh no, what happens if the bomb goes off in the city and many people die? Oh no. Oh no," she mumbled as Iwaizumi tried to calm her down, Oikawa leaving to report back to Daichi as he sighed.

"Same guys. Looks like they came her to snag a bunch of wedding rings and that he proposed to her with the stolen ring before nabbing the whole case anyways along with anything in the cashier. You think they might hit somewhere else after this, Dai-chan?" Oikawa asked as Daichi's fingers curled around his pants as he looked at his fellow officers.

"Post people around all the banks in the city. I want you to monitor them all day, 24 hours. With these guys, I feel the next thing they will try to do is to rob something big," he said as Kuroo pressed the butt of his cigarette into the side of the patrol car as he exhaled a mouthful of smoke in his direction, making Daichi cough.

"You think they might be stupid enough to rob a bank in broad daylight?"

"Knowing these guys…" Daichi murmured as he recalled the days of how Tanaka had been one of the most well known deliquents in the area and after he had killed Kawasaki and several members of the Iron Wall gang, he feel like there was nothing Tanaka and Shimizu wouldn't do at this point.

"Everyone get to your positions. If you see someone or any activity that even so much looks suspicious," he growled as the wanted signs of Tanaka, Shimizu, Tora and Nishinoya flapped in the wind on the wall behind him, their faces taped across every available space in the city to the point he could recognize every detail on them, "take them in."

…

Soft jazz music filled the air as Kiyoko and Tanaka waltzed across the floor, Tanaka moving to sidestep as Kiyoko followed his lead. Even in the darkness, her wedding band flashed on her finger, a matching one now adorning Tanaka's as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

"That was one hell of an engagement," she giggled as he purred against her.

"Nothing more than the love of my life. I told you before; I will do anything for you."

"As will I," she smiled as he spun her to the music, her dress swirling around her ankles as he pulled her back against him. While Nishinoya and Tora were on watch for any activities around them, both of them wanted a quiet moment to themselves as they thought of their next move.

"Ryu, will tomorrow really be the last one?" she whispered as Tanaka nodded, opening his eyes to drink in the sight of his fiancé. Now that they were engaged, along with the possibility of someone else growing within her, he wasn't going to take any chances of any of them getting injured or killed. Besides, they had enough money and riches to last them a lifetime.

"Do you still want to buy that little house all the way in the countryside? The one with the white walls and pillars with the red tiles on the roof? It would be perfect if we could have a family there," he smiled as his hand ran along her tummy, Kiyoko's eyes closed as she savoured his touch before moving in to kiss him.

"Yes. That would be nice."

Tomorrow, they will conduct the biggest robbery they ever had. By robbing the biggest bank in Tokyo, they would be having all the cops on their heads chasing them until they get caught and thrown into prison or killed in the process. Tanaka wasn't going to let anything separate him and Kiyoko. Even if death had to part them one day, it wouldn't be tomorrow or anytime soon.

He would make sure of it.

"They will never take us alive. I swear until death do us part, they will call our crimes works of art," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her one more time, his hands wrapping around her as they danced into the night, praying that the next day wouldn't be the last day they were together.


	3. Chapter 3

Ennoshita Chikara yawned as he manned the front reception of the bank. When he had first studied to be a banker, he never thought he would be spending so many hours counting out the cash that he would never have for people who literally spend their time swimming in it. Wishing he could go into early retirement, Ennoshita thought the only thing he could do to make up for a boring life was to work hard at in and think of the next paycheck rolling in at the end of the month.

The doors of the bank yawned open as a couple strode in hand in hand, Ennoshita's jaw nearly dropping at the sight of how beautiful the woman looked. Wearing tight skinny jeans that hugged her hips and a sleeveless button up blouse that showed off her pale skin, Ennoshita felt jealousy blooming in him on how someone like the man holding her hand had ended up with a woman like her. The man looked more like a thug than a high status woman's lover or husband, his teeth reminding him of a tiger's as Ennoshita tried to put on his biggest customer serving smile.

"Welcome to Tokyo Bank. How can I help you?" he smiled as the bald man grinned.

"Thought you never asked," he growled as a van smashed through the doors, sending glass flying in all directions as people screamed, staff ducking under the desk as customers fled for their lives, some of them leaving their belongings behind as they ran to the streets. Ennoshita didn't have time to dive when he felt a hand grabbing his collar along with the cool barrel of a gun pressing against his head as he gulped, the woman pointing the gun at him sporting a smile as cruel as her partner's.

"Give us the money, now."

One of their associates had jumped out of the van, a mask covering his face as he yelled for another staff member to start filling the bags with money. The woman quickly obeyed as she ran into the vault behind her, pushing money into the bag as Ennoshita thought he better do the same.

Slowly, Ennoshita moved to take out the cash from the drawers in front of him but as he reached for the drawer, his hand moved to the gun strapped underneath the desk, something he thought he never had to use as he felt his hand closing around the metal.

"Ora! Whats taking so long?!" Tanaka roared as Ennoshita gritted his teeth, his hand pulling the gun from its bounds and aiming it straight at Tanaka's head as he yelled, "Eat this!" 

A loud boom filled the bank as people's screams increased. Tanaka cried out as he held his arm, blood dripping from his wound as Kiyoko rushed to his side tearing off the bottom of her shirt to wrap his arm. She turned to glare at Ennoshita as she pointed the gun at him, her eyes flashing as she reached for the trigger.

"Don't you dare hurt the man I love," she growled as Ennoshita thought he would be done for when the sound of sirens filled the streets beyond.

"Hey guys! Get your assess into the van! We're bailing!" Tora roared from the driver's seat as Kiyoko helped Tanaka into the van, Nishinoya dumping the bag of cash he had nabbed in with them as he slammed the door shut, shouting for Tora to get out of there as Ennoshita quickly whipped out the emergency phone as he dialed the number onto the keypad.

"911. Whats your emergency?"

"I've encountered the Dangerous Four at Tokyo Bank. Please send backup right away."

…

"Shit," Daichi mumbled as they drove across Tokyo, the sirens on the roof of the patrol car threatening to make him deaf as they turned the corner. He had to admit his driving was more reckless than he liked to be, with Suga holding for dear life on his seat as he yelled for him to not hit the car in front.

"Where are the others?"

"Oikawa and Iwaizumi are in pursuit. Bokuto and Kuroo aren't too far from us. Ushijima is yelling at us to get them; we can't afford to let them go now when they're so near us," Suga murmured as he got off the phone, Daichi's hands gripping the steering wheel harder as a black van pulled up in front of them, the face of Tora flashing in the driver's seat as Daichi stepped on the pedal.

…

"Shit. Shit," Tanaka groaned as he held his wounded arm. The blood was still flowing even after Kiyoko had removed the bullet from the wound. As she tried to stitch it up despite how much the van is rattling, Tora yelled out another problem that the cops were on their tail.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for thinking of something so stupid right after I proposed to you. Now we're all in danger," Tanaka grunted as she cupped his cheeks with her hands, kissing the sides of his face before leaning into him.

"No. We will make it out alive, don't you worry," she whispered as Tanaka nodded. Nishinoya looked on with worry, his hands moving to load up as many guns as he could while Tora took them out of the city. Despite them being famous for blowing things up, they always made sure there was no one in the vicinity, never having once claimed a life of an innocent in the process. The sounds of police sirens approaching filled the van with dread as Tora continued to drive, the two lovers holding onto each other when a loud popping sound filled the air, followed by Tora yelling.

"Get down! Tyre got popped!" 

The van smashed into something as Tanaka wrapped his arms around Kiyoko, shielding her from impact as Nishinoya clung onto the side, Tora holding onto the steering wheel to prevent them from flipping as they finally skidded to a stop. Tanaka grunted as he opened his eyes to inspect Kiyoko, a single cut on her forehead sending his mind into a panic as she shook her head.

"I'm fine," she said as Tora flung open the doors, helping them out just in time to get them to cover as they were surrounded by police cars; three in total. Six officers piled out of them and Tanaka could make out a familiar face from the crowd, his face scrunched in determination as he spoke into the amplifier.

"No body move! You're all under arrest for attempted robbery and arson! Come out with your hands in the air!"

"No can do, Daichi-san! I'm not going to go to a shithole because of something like this!" Tanaka yelled, remembering his senpai's name from the brief time he had tried to join the volleyball club Daichi had been captain of, only to leave it because he couldn't stand the jeering from the other team members.

"Tanaka! I can still take you to court and make sure you get a sentence. You won't have to die like an animal!" 

"What makes you think I rather rot in prison away from Kiyoko?!" 

"Why did you drag her into this?! Why did you kill those guys from the Iron Wall gang back then?"

"They assaulted her! I couldn't turn a blind eye on that!" Tanaka yelled as he looked at Kiyoko, her eyes wide for the first time with fear as he looked at his friends. Tora and Nishinoya had bruises along their bodies from the crash and with no where but a ravine below them, there was nowhere for them to run.

Except…

"Babe, I'm scared," Kiyoko whispered as Tanaka pressed his lips against hers, wishing that they wouldn't have to resort to what they were about to do next. Both Nishinoya and Tora nodded as they got into position, Kiyoko gazing at him as she nodded.

"They will never take us alive, right?" she whispered as Tanaka nodded, turning his attention to the police officers surrounding them as he yelled, "You heard that, fellas?! You're never taking us alive!" 

"I've warned you! Don't you dare shoot…" Daichi yelled as Tora began the first round of firing, gunshots bouncing off the patrol cars as they ducked for cover. Kuroo swore as he pinned Bokuto down from being filled with holes while Iwaizumi and Oikawa were focused on taking Tora down. Nishinoya was peppering them with gunshots as Tanaka and Kiyoko took aim at Daichi and Sugawara, who had no more reasons to go nice on them as the battle of bullets took place.

Daichi gritted his teeth as he shot, feeling his magazine getting more and more empty and the never ending sound of gunfire hammering his ears. He was trying not to injure the Dangerous Four but it would be impossible to bring them in if they weren't taken down to a certain degree. He couldn't think of any other way in bringing them in as Tanaka fired a shot at Sugawara, barely missing his head as Daichi pushed him down, the bullet grazing the side of his neck as he grunted in pain.

"Dai-chan!" Oikawa yelled as he and Iwaizumi seemed to be getting nowhere with their battle as well. Sugawara quickly pressed his handkerchief to Daichi's neck, white stained with red as Daichi grunted, turning to focus his attention on the Dangerous Four.

"Babe, we're not getting anywhere with this," Tanaka murmured as Kiyoko nodded, their despair increasing as they turned to look at their brother's in arms. It was only a matter of time until they ran out of bullets and backup from the police came over. They would then be sentenced to prison and they would never see each other again.

Tanaka stopped shooting as he curled his fingers around Kiyoko, his head nodding to Tora and Nishinoya to move on to the next phase as he pulled her close, kissing her lightly on the forehead as he whispered the words in her ear. As he spoke, Nishinoya was removing the precious cargo from inside the van, a mad grin on his face as he pressed the trigger, the four of them huddling as one group as Tanaka said.

"I love you, Kiyoko."

…

Daichi stared in shock at the carnage in front of his eyes. One minute the shooting had stopped and he thought that might be their chance to apprehend them. As they approached the van, the vehicle exploded into the air, a wave of heat and glass raining over their heads as the officers ran for cover, Sugawara having to pull Daichi to safety as he was mesmerized by the spectacle before his eyes.

No… they couldn't be dead…

"They blew themselves up rather than get caught? Those bastards are nuts," Kuroo whistled as Iwaizumi called for backup, although at this point, the only backup they needed was the cleaning crew. Ushijima wouldn't be too happy on the outcome of this case but Daichi felt there was nothing he could do now.

As he watched the Dangerous Four burn before his eyes, several pieces of papers floated from the sky, their ends caught on fire as he reached to take one of them, Bokuto whistling as he recognized the crisp green paper's value as he grinned.

"Money! Cool!" he grinned as Kuroo smacked him on the upside of the head.

_In the name of love, he killed._

_For the love of his life, he gave his life for her._

_They lived true to their motto of never being taken alive._

_He recalled the first time he saw Tanaka on the volleyball court. He had his hair dyed a nasty blonde back then, earning him the name delinquent quite quickly as he pounced on anyone who got in his way. Even though he was a pretty decent player on the court, Tanaka had pulled out after not being able to stand being treated like an outsider on the team._

"_Hey Tanaka!" Daichi had called out to him as Tanaka walked away, hands dug in his pockets as his eyes remained focused ahead of him. He didn't know why but he felt that perhaps somewhere in a different world, they could have been playing volleyball together, maybe getting good enough to go to nationals and being senpais to first years on the team._

"_We welcome you back to the team anytime," he called as Tanaka snorted, moving to walk back to the main school building. He never saw him after that, and he never thought he would see him again like this._

"Daichi, let's go. There's nothing we can do now," Suga whispered as he slowly let Daichi away from the blaze, his mind forever haunted with the fact he could never save the kohai he had and the girl he loved throughout his high school life.


	4. Chapter 4

Its been a month since Yamaguchi experienced the robbery at the jewelry store and while everything had somehow gone back to normal, he couldn't help but remember the couple strodding in and claiming everything as their own and how the man had been so calm and collected as he proposed to the love of his life.

How he wished he had to courage to the same with the one he loved.

"Oi, Yamaguchi. You've been spacing out quite a lot lately," Tsukishima murmured as he pushed his headphones to let them rest around his neck, his eyes flashing behind thick black frames as Yamaguchi smiled, shaking his head as he walked beside his best friend to class.

When the news of the Dangerous Four having had died in an explosion they created themselves circulated, he couldn't help but think that despite all the crimes they had committed, they had died together. No matter how bad the situation had seemed, the four of them had decided it was better to die in a big bang than to rot away in a prison cell away from each other.

_They will forever call our crimes a work of art._

That was the motto of the Dangerous Four and it was very much true. All around the city, some people have painted murals of the fallen lovers, some of them saying that they brought hope to the desolate world around them that despite how bad or how horrible a person can be, they are capable of loving or finding love. Kiyoko and Tanaka had proven just that, forever remembered by the couple as lovers and partners in crime whom death couldn't even separate them.

"Neh, Tsukki. Don't you think its beautiful that even though they tried to rob us and harm us that they managed to die together?"

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow as he eyed the wanted posters of the four criminals now hanging off the telephone poles, most of them having been ripped off by very annoyed cops as there was no longer a need for them to be put up. The bespectacled boy sighed as he looked around the city of Tokyo, the streets busy as usual with the bustle of cars and hordes of people streaming on the streets going about their business as he said.

"Yeah, it was."

No matter how bad their crimes were, at the end of the day, their love triumphed above all else to make their grey world an artful explosion.

…

Kageyama growled as he manned the till, his eyes moving across the numbers as he tried to figure out how to work it when he heard a yelp coming from the back store. The door swung open to reveal his coworker, Hinata, hauling a box about half his size, groaning where the box had landed on his foot from earlier as he groaned.

"Hey, Bakayama. A little help here?"

"I'm trying to work out the till."

"Help me with the damn box so I can help you with the till!"

"No, I'm not going to help you because you wouldn't know how to do it anyways and its your job to sort out the boxes before Ukai-san gets back and yells at us!"

"Bakayama, don't you know the word 'helping out'?"

As both of the boys bickered, they failed to notice the shadows falling on their front door, the tinkling sound of the coffee shop bell opening filling the air as footsteps walked into the store as someone cleared their throat.

"Sorry, but we're not open yet!" both boys shouted at the same time, not even turning to look at their patron until they heard the very familiar click of a gun sounding. Slowly, they turned to see a group consisting of three men and a woman, their bodies scarred all over as the leader, a bald man with scars running across half his face grinned.

"Put your hands in the air and gimme all yer money. Now!"

"We should have picked a better time to fight," Hinata whispered as Kageyama shakily moved to the till, his hands working to get it open as the group waited a bit too patiently. Finally, the dinging sound of the till popping open filled the air as Hinata quickly loaded what little money was inside into the bag the woman was holding, her black eyes sharp as she counted how much he put inside before pulling the bag shut and letting her aides swing it over their shoulders.

"Thank you for the haul boys. Sorry we weren't able to get yer coffee," the bald man grinned as he curled his fingers around the woman's, the group walking out of the store leaving both boys standing dumbfounded at their now empty till when Hinata finally found the words to say.

"At least you figured out how to open the till."

…

Daichi sighed for the tenth time that morning as he took a swig from his coffee mug, grimacing as the bitter taste hit his tongue when his coworker swung around in his chair to face him, his hand running through messy black hair as he scowled.

"If you continue to sigh like that, none of the women will date you," Kuroo said as Daichi sighed yet again as Oikawa laughed, "No way someone would date Dai-chan. He's already married to his work."

"Shut it Shittykawa! Aren't you supposed to get your report done?" Iwaizumi snapped as Oikawa winced, "How rude, Iwa-chan! I'm just about to get it done!"

"If you have so much time to bicker, Oikawa, I might actually put you on the special Shiratorizawa task force which would help you fill your time with more interesting things," Ushijima called from his office as Oikawa stuck out his tongue at his superior, not caring if he would actually get a demotion after how rude he treated him as Iwaizumi banged him on the head with a file.

As Daichi let his fellow police officers make a racket at the corner of the office, his ever so calm and collected partner, Suga smiled from his side of the room, holding up a newspaper for him as he came over before dropping a donut beside it.

"Sugar is supposed to make you happy," he grinned as Daichi stared at the smiley faced donut, trying not to smile at how cheesy it was when his eyes fell on the front page of the day. His eyes scanned the news about the robbery of a small café named "Torino café", which he thought he better visit considering it was named after one of the many mispronunciations of his school when his eyes reached the middle section of the page.

_Witnesses reported having been robbed by three men and one woman. One of the men reported to have had a bald head and wielded a gun had forced one of the employees to hand the cash in the till over to him as his partner helped load the money into a bag. No one was harmed in the incident, although this robbery has a familiar setting to the string of crimes that occurred a few months ago by the Dangerous Four, now thought to have perished in a suicide attempt to escape police a few months prior after a car chase led them to a dead end._

"You think it might be them, Daichi?" Suga asked as he leaned against the side of Daichi's desk, Daichi moving to leaned into the chair as he crossed his arms behind his head. They had received an earful from Ushijima about the case considering it had been the biggest one they had in ages and it literally went up in a bang. While they weren't demoted from field duty, they had been forced to fill up a considerable amount of paperwork about their actions before being able to return to their daily lives.

Somehow, Daichi felt that it was the right thing to do to not have checked the wreckage for survivors and assuming that all four had died in the explosion. Deep in his heart, he hoped that the four of them could now live in peace, their pasts wiped from existence as they started a new life for themselves somewhere in Japan where a new group of police would have to deal with them.

"No way. You might have been seeing things too much, Suga."

…

The sound of the birds chirping woke up Tanaka much earlier than he would like, the sun barely streaming through the curtains as the wind blew them wide, letting in more sunlight as it hit the body lying next to his. Kiyoko barely stirred in her sleep as Tanaka ran a hand along her pale arm. Her flawless skin was now marred with the scars of the explosion that they barely escaped from, their bodies now bearing the testimony of their actions as they ran for it. Even though they have mostly healed, Tanaka still couldn't help but feel responsible for having scarred someone as beautiful as her because of his selfish desires.

Wishing he could kiss her awake although he knew his wife could have quite a temper when woken up, he slowly got out of bed, trying not to rustle her awake as he pulled on some pants and a shirt before walking out of the house.

The house was painted white all over, white curtains fluttering from the open windows. Windows opened to reveal a sitting room with a set of couches surrounding a TV and a gaming console, a kitchen visible in the background full of pots and pans hanging over the kitchen island in the centre of it all. Upstairs, a room for Kiyoko to paint had several oil painting hanging on the walls or along the sides of the room, the pictures depicting of sceneries of the city they grew up in and of their new home, along with some of her and Tanaka together with Nishinoya and Tora. Finally, the other rooms contained living quarters for the four of them, Kiyoko and Tanaka now living together as husband and wife.

It had only been a month that they eloped with just Tora and Nishinoya as witnesses. Tanaka had been so happy to see Kiyoko walking down the aisle in a white dress, pure and radiant as he lifted up the veil to reveal her face. Even with her glasses, he thought she would never look as beautiful as she did then, the minister reading their vows as light shone from the stained glass hanging over their heads as he pronounced them husband and wife.

"Morning, Ryu," Nishinoya called as he sat on a rocking chair in front of the house. While Tora had thought it was a stupid idea for him to have got a rocking chair, saying it was for old ladies, Tanaka had thought it would be a good idea for Kiyoko to sit in it while she carried their child, remembering how he had always pictured her rubbing her growing belly as she hummed songs to it, Tanaka's head lying on it as he heard the constant thump of his unborn child's heart.

Nishinoya handed a mug of coffee to Tanaka, who grimaced as he down the bitter beverage down with a gulp before sitting down next to Nishinoya. Tora had gone to get supplies from the nearby town, the group now having retreated to the peaceful life of living in isolation. While there wasn't any houses for a few miles, this gave the chance for the four of them to live in peace without the fear of being hunter down by police and being dragged out of their home.

It was also the best place for Kiyoko and Tanaka to raise a family.

"Hey, Ryu. You think that after you and Kiyoko have the baby, me and Tora would have to leave and find our own? We can't keep crashing at your place for life," Nishinoya said as the wind gently caressed his face. His hair hung limply from his shoulders after having had a shower, making him seem much younger as Tanaka chuckled, giving his friend a squeeze on the shoulder as he winked.

"You're always welcomed here. Our child could use two boisterous uncles to show him the way to hold a fight."

"Yeah, I could show them how to make bombs while Tora can teach them how to do racing. Oh boy, your kid is going to be so good at it," Nishinoya mused as Tanaka laughed, trying to imagine a toddler building a bomb with Nishinoya supervising it as a voice came from the door.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for a child to go near weapons," Kiyoko smiled as her husband greeted her with a kiss before dropping to his knees to press a kiss on Kiyoko's belly.

"Hey, precious thing. Can you hear your daddy speaking? I'm going to show you so many things," he smiled as Kiyoko's hand ran over his head, which was now beginning to grow some hair as Nishinoya looked on almost jealously at how his friend was now going to start a family. Kiyoko didn't miss the look as she beckoned Nishiniya over, coaxing him to listen to the child growing within her as Nishinoya gingerly pressed his ear on her belly to hear the faint sound of a beating heart.

"Hey kid. I'm your uncle Nishinoya Yuu, got it? One day, I will show you my most famous and coolest move of all time, Rolling Thunder. You will be able to go fwoosh and swoosh and you will go bam, when you manage to learn it. Don't worry kiddo," he grinned as he gave Kiyoko's stomach a tiny fistbump, "Uncle Yuu will make sure you become a strong kid."

He almost jumped back when he thought he felt something returning his gesture, his eyes widening as he thought of the newest edition to the family who was due in several months. Tanaka patted his best friend on the shoulder as he moved to let Kiyoko sit down on the rocking chair, tucking her hair behind her ear as she began to hum a song to their child of love and how love can always save people from the darkness.

As the sun brought forth a new day, the Dangerous Four now prepare for the latest chapter of their string of adventures; the birth of Kiyoko and Tanaka's child.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! Enjoyed writing this and hope to be able to write something like this soon!**

**Ave Atque vale and until we meet again, sayonara.**


End file.
